In The Way
by Invader Bulma
Summary: Jealous!2p!CanadaXReaderX2p!America


Alfred was very obsessed with his new toy. No..very was an understatement. He was super-ultra-very obsessed with his new toy. Well, she wasn't actually a toy, more or less..she was a living being. Her name was _, whom Alfred had come to be quite attached to. Even though he liked to fool around, destory others, and beat the shit out of them, he still found this (stupid weird mushy and disgusting in his words) soft spot for her. Sometimes he would just stand behind her and wish he could kill her on the spot. But he couldn't. So he did what he had to. He took her to be his.

* * *

_ wasn't big on violence, yet she would fight back if she had to. However she had no idea Alfred didn't have the nerve to hit her, so she didn't struggle at all, thinking he would kill her with his baseball bat if she did. If only she knew the feelings he had. Maybe she would find him more adorable. So she let him take her to his house, and let him take off her clothing and put her in a sexy maid's uniform. She was lucky he hadn't touched her...yet.  
But what she didn't know, was of a man that was just making his way up the steps to Alfred's house. This man, would change everything.  
As soon as Alfred checked you out after dressing you, taking a look at your (body type) figure, he snapped his head to the side after hearing the door bell.  
"Dammit." he mumbled, not knowing you could hear it. "Matthew."  
Thoughts ran through _'s mind, while looking at herself in the mirror.  
'Whose Matthew?' she thought, while patiently waiting for her so called 'captor' to return. For the most part she didn't care if he touched her. He was always so protective. It was kind of sexy to her.  
"What do you want?"  
_, could hear Alfred and the so called 'Matthew' already speaking loudly to eachother.  
She couldn't hear the other man, but Alfred didn't stop yelling.  
"Well fuck that! Come see what I have!"  
_, gulped. Was he talking about h-  
"_!" Alfred screamed from the bottom of the stairs. "Come see my dickhead brother!"  
_ sighed lightly, before holding her breath and making her way downstairs, to see two blond men standing there. Alfred had his hands in his pockets being all hipster, and Matthew was standing curiously.  
"Waddya think bro? Ain't she a beut?" Alfred spoke, wrapping a strong arm around you making you gasp. Matthew looked you up and down.  
"She doesn't look like much."  
"That's nothing, look!"  
He gave your butt and light pinch under your outfit that made you let out a cute 'eep' sound, making the blond brothers smirk.  
"That all she can do? Is she useful?" Matthew began to sound dark.  
"Thats not it. She can do more...I just haven't figgured out what they are yet.."  
Matthew rubbed his eyes before frowning.  
"Let me try.."  
He grabbed your wrists and pinned you against the wall, hopefully going to get something from you. With that, you let out a gasping noise, making Matthew smirk of pleasure.  
"She's cute."  
"I know. I found her first brah."  
Matthew let you go, before turning around, a glare covering his face.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Becuase I fukkin claimed her man." Alfred growled, pushing a few strands of dark hair from his face. Matthew grabbed his brother by the neck and pulled him down to the ground harshly.  
"Who says?" he whispered, before pushing his brother across the room, and into the wall, making books and paper fall down on top of him. Matthew let a smirk of triumph come to his face before he turned to you.  
"No fair." he purred softly, brushing some of your hair. "My brother always takes the good ones before I do.."  
He pushed you into the wall again, this time harder than the last, before kissing you roughly, plungin his slick tounge into your mouth, moving around and enjoying the moments. You tried not to be pleased, but your hands wouldn't listen, when they moved to the blond hair wrapped in a ponytail on his head. He growled sensually again, as you gently moved the long curl that dangled down from his face. Smiling in your mind, you did it again to recieve a harsh tug on your outfit, causing a few buttons to come flying off and down to the floor, making little tumbling noises.  
He tounge played with yours a little, before latching of your lips and sucking your neck like a leach. However, by then Alfed stoof from his sitting positoin and pulled his brother away.  
"What the fuck dude?!" He shouted angrily, before throwing his brother out of the house. Matthew didn't really fall, just stumble a little, and give Alfred an angry look.  
"And don't ever come back!" with that, Alfred slammed the door.

* * *

Alfred stroked your thight lovingly, making you squirm a little. He held your hands above your head so it was no use to try and escape. He moved a hand to your breast, squeezing it harshly, while you put your smaller hand utop his trying to pry it off.  
"No A-Alfred p-please.." You begged, wishing he would be a little lighter.  
"No babe~" he laughed, squeezing the other, making a little tear find its way out of your eye.  
"Alfre-"  
He cut you off by smashing his lips to yours. You stared into his dark eyes while he reached up your thigh, gripping your undies.  
"Shut it."

* * *

Matthew watched his brother rape poor _. Watching her somewhat struggle, yet enjoy it, so was it really called rape? Matthew still felt angery flow through is veins, seeing her panting and red, watching Alfred push into her hard. It was then, Matthew knew what he was going to do. He would kill his brother. Spill the blood all over the walls. Let everyone know he was there. _ would be his. Only in a matter of time.

* * *

Alfred kissed _'s head while she slept, before going downstairs to get the door. Opening it, he was overly surprize by the sudden smack on the head by a strong object. Looking up with an alread bleeding head, he saw his brother Matthew, holding HIS bat, with a sly grin on his face.  
"Hello brother."  
Alfred growled, standing up wiping blood off his face.  
"What da fuck do you want?" Alfred snappped, trying to be quiet hoping _ wouldn't wake up.  
Matthew just flew a stand of hair to the side of his face.  
"To wipe your blood along the walls brother."  
He pushed his brother to the ground before hitting him with the bat, watching blood spill from his arm. Alfred yelled out angrily, but wouldn't go down without a fight. He pushed his brother over to the floor a gave out a few punched before getting knocked over again. Matthew finally had his brother where he wanted him.  
"Your finished now." he replied, lifting the bat in the air again, and heaving it down with all his might.

* * *

_ awoke to a cry and smashing sound. She wiped her away to loose the blur, before making her way dowstairs.  
"Al-" she watched as Matthew took a dap of Alfred's blood, and finally finished tracing the last letter of the sentence 'Goodbye Alfred'  
He looked to see you and smiled.  
"Hello _~"


End file.
